


[VID] Someone I Might Be

by caramarie



Category: Battle Royale (2000)
Genre: 1-2 min, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/caramarie
Summary: Mitsuko-centric vidlet.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Vexercises!, Vids by Cara Marie





	[VID] Someone I Might Be

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the 'side character study' exercise for the [vexercises](https://vexercises.dreamwidth.org/) comm on Dreamwidth.

Music: Is it My Body – Emilie Autumn.

Download [Someone I Might Be (mp4, 51.1 MB)](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/someoneimightbe-caramarie.mp4).


End file.
